


No One Lives Forever

by SociiallyDiisoriiented



Series: Aarinfantasy Contest [4]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Character Death, Drama, M/M, Romance, Sexual Content, Songfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-11-13
Updated: 2009-11-13
Packaged: 2017-10-23 03:59:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,978
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/246063
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SociiallyDiisoriiented/pseuds/SociiallyDiisoriiented
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This fic won an Honorable Mention in the contest!</p><p>Disclaimers: The characters in body belong to that Masashi Kishimoto guy who created them, but I know that their souls belong to me ;)<br/>[Seriously, though, if they belonged to me ... the show would be rated 18+/R/NC-17, whatever you want to class it as ... it the end it would just be PRONIFIED TO THE MAX!]</p>Also the lyrics belong to the almighty Queen (song: "Who Wants to Live Forever") and not my invention.
    </blockquote>





	No One Lives Forever

**Author's Note:**

> This fic won an Honorable Mention in the contest!
> 
> Disclaimers: The characters in body belong to that Masashi Kishimoto guy who created them, but I know that their souls belong to me ;)  
> [Seriously, though, if they belonged to me ... the show would be rated 18+/R/NC-17, whatever you want to class it as ... it the end it would just be PRONIFIED TO THE MAX!]
> 
> Also the lyrics belong to the almighty Queen (song: "Who Wants to Live Forever") and not my invention. 

__

* * *

_There's no time for us  
There's no place for us_

They exchange a heated kiss as blind hands grope for a touch of skin, a touch of the soft bare flesh, as a sort of reassurance that they're _there_ , still alive, and it's not some hopeful dream of the future.

"Mmmm, Itachi," a certain pale-eyed, dark-haired male moans in to the hot mouth of his enemy. "I have to tell you something," the words are said quickly, breathlessly between kisses, but they fall upon deaf ears.

Neji nearly succumbs to the strong hands searching his body, but he's too aware of the consequences if he loses himself and forgets to warn Itachi. __

What is this thing that builds our dreams yet slips _away  
From us?_

"There was an emergency meeting called this afternoon," he hisses, pulling away. "About you…"

That catches Itachi's attention; he reluctantly allows the other his distance. "Why?" he demands, his permanent red and black eyes searching Neji for answers.

But he doesn't have to search, because Neji willingly provides them. "They saw you, someone saw you. We're getting in to teams tonight and coming after you."

The two men, obscured by the darkness of the moonless night, are not but fifty meters from the gates of Konoha. They can see the guards, pacing back and forth, from their hiding spot. They can sense the charka that the men emit, while theirs they keep hidden away; even when they lose themselves in the heat of the other's body, they keep their charka masked, for just a strand would give them away.

The two men are Neji Hyuuga, one of Konoha's elite; and Itachi Uchiha, the most dangerous and sought after missing-nin, especially since his victory over Sasuke and Naruto's ascension to Hokage after Tsunade's untimely death against Pein. If they were caught, Neji would himself be exiled and become a missing-nin.

"So, it's come to that, finally?" Itachi asks softly, hardly surprised at the news. Neji briefly wonders if Itachi revealed himself on purpose: bored with hiding himself, tired of evading the ever-searching Naruto. The thought seems more likely than the other possibility: Itachi having been as careless as to let himself be seen accidentally.

"When do you have to join your group?"

"Before sunrise…"

 _Who wants to live_   
_forever?_

"Itachi's goal is to become immortal," Naruto had stood tall on the platform overlooking all the Chuunins and ANBUs. They were his former comrades; his friends; his family, but that night, they would be his warriors.

He had come a long way since the loud-mouthed brat Neji remembered fighting (and losing to, his first defeat) at the Chuunin exams. Now, that little boy was nowhere to be seen in Naruto's hard, determined eyes; he was buried beneath years of death, days of torture and an obsessive desire of revenge. He strived on it, his desire to kill Sasuke's brother. Like Sasuke, Naruto's obsession consumed his life; unlike Sasuke, Naruto's obsession was shared by the village: he was their Hokage and his goals were their goals. For him, they hunted Itachi; for him, they would give up their lives when they had finally cornered Itachi. Naruto's obsession made Sasuke's dream to kill his brother seem like a fairytale. But no one dared bring it up, no one dared even think Sasuke's name near Naruto anymore.

"But we have an advantage over him," he was dressed in his fighting clothes, not in the traditional Hokage robe. He would be the one to lead his warriors in battle.

 _Who wants to live forever?_

"Because to become immortal, just as he had to do to achieve his mongekyou sharingan, Itachi has to sacrifice the one he loves,"Naruto pauses, locking eyes with all of them. Neji's stare is as hard and emotionless as always, giving nothing away. Never would Naruto guess that one of his most trusted advisors was passing on their plans, all their strategies on to the one man Naruto would give up his life to kill.

"And Itachi is incapable of love."

 _There's no chance for us_   
_It's all decided for us  
This world has only one sweet moment set aside for us._

"There's still hours left before sunrise," Itachi whispers, cupping Neji's neck and pulling him closer. Neji lets himself be manoeuvred, starving for Itachi's taste. "We should make the most of them. Tomorrow I might die."

In the darkening hours before the break of day, two men embrace hungrily, tearing at each other's clothes with their hands; tearing at each other's skin with their tongues and teeth; the knowledge that that night may be their last made the heat, the passion even greater than all the other nights they'd spent together.

* * *

 _Who wants to live forever  
Who wants to live forever?_

Neji was aware of Itachi's immortal dream, and how it could be achieved, long before their twisted relationship started. _How_ it had started, Neji could barely remember. During a mission, he was the only specifics he remembered; another one of Naruto's wild goose chases; or Neji had assumed it to be a wild goose chase until the man had actually appeared. They'd fought, and just when Neji thought Itachi was going to kill him, things took a drastic turn; one involving kissing and touching. Despite himself, Neji had felt his body grow hot, his lower regions had stirred and hardened.

What was his excuse for such an immediate reaction? He couldn't say he thought Itachi had been wrongly accused by everyone; he had killed his own clan, and he had already exterminated Sasuke. But Neji had only been a child when Itachi had murdered his whole clan, and it felt more like a story that had affected someone else and not him. And Sasuke had been exiled and deemed a missing-nin the second he'd abandoned the village to join Orochimaru, and Neji had never liked him much when he'd been around anyway.

So he'd wrapped his legs around Itachi's thighs like a lewd slut and let the man take him again and again and again.

 _Who dare_   
_s to love forever?  
When love must die._

There was chemistry, compatibility, but solely between their bodies. There was no love involved in their relationship. Neji craved Itachi's body because he had been living too long a lie about his orientation, pretending he loved women to please his uncle, to be accepted in to the main house and adopted as the rightful heir; taking over what had been meant to be his cousin's destiny. And he was sure that Itachi craved him in return, but there was never any love in the man's gazes. Neji knew better than anyone – even Naruto – that their Hokage spoke the truth when he preached that the former Akastuki member was incapable of love. The hardening of Itachi's heart had begun after his parents' murder and had fortified long before he'd met his brother for their final fight.

No, Itachi couldn't love, not Neji, not anyone. And Neji couldn't allow himself to fall in love and jeopardize his position in his uncle's eyes – not, at least, until the old man died. So, the two men, unable to fall in love, but unable to ignore their animal instincts, which at the same time made them human, struck up a deal: a truce to meet and fuck: Neji wouldn't give away Itachi's location to Naruto, and Itachi wouldn't murder his family and friends.

Even when Neji started letting Itachi in on all of Naruto's plans on how to catch him, it hadn't been an act of love, simply one to assure that Itachi would be around a little while longer – until he'd satisfied all of Neji's needs. The trouble was that his uncle remained healthy, still in charge, and Neji's bi-weekly visits to Itachi became more and more frequent, until he was sneaking out nearly every night to quench a hunger which only grew, and not diminished as he'd hoped. The only fact Neji found solace in was that Itachi could never feel the way about Neji, as Neji was starting to feel about him.

* * *

 _But, touch my tears with your lips  
Touch my world with your fingertips_

Itachi's tongue darts out, lapping up Neji's semen off his chest in long strands. Both men are lying on the leaves and dirt of the forest floor, half naked, panting and spent from their activity. When Neji's chest is clean and bright, with sweat and Itachi's spit, Itachi rolls off him, pulling his trousers up on his hips before lying down.

 _And we can have forever_

Lying side by side, Neji almost forgets about the hunt that would be starting in a few hours. No more they would be able to meet, not if Itachi was caught and killed, unless Itachi fled until Naruto accepted that he'd been misinformed yet again and called the hunt off. But, if Itachi had meant to run, he'd have already left.

"You mean to fight?" Neji asks turning his head to gaze at the side of Itachi's head.

 _And we can love forever_

"Yes, I can't run forever, after all."

Neji feels a sudden pang and looks away sharply. No! He had to keep his feelings for Itachi (whatever they were forming to be: compassion, empathy…love) buried deep where they wouldn't reach him; where they wouldn't compel him to rush to the missing-nin's side, when they would fight him to the death, and fight by his side.

"Don't underestimate Naruto. He's strong."

"Stronger than Sasuke was? That brat?"

Neji allows himself to smirk. "Why have you fled so many times if it's to call the Hokage a brat? You're _scared_ of his power," he taunts.

 _Forever is our today_

With a growl, Itachi pounces on Neji, pinning his arms over his head. He swoops in, crushing their lips painfully together. "I'm scared of nothing; much less his so-called power."

Panting slightly, Neji rolls his eyes. "He has Kyuubi, the only demon your sorry group wasn't able to extract, to kill! The _strongest_ demon; and Naruto has mastered its power."

Instead of answering, Itachi kisses him again, and grinds their groins together; Neji moans, fighting against the grip holding him down. Itachi relents, letting go, but only to tear down Neji's trousers and Neji hurries to return the favour. They hiss as their erections become exposed to the cool air and both moan helplessly as sensitive skin rubs against sensitive skin.

 _Who wants to live_   
_forever?_

Lost in the blinding passion of Itachi thrusting against him – and his own hips lewdly bucking up to meet the thrusts – Neji's head falls against the Earth's floor; his hands grip dirt, pebbles and twigs as the murderer who is his lover brings him closer to his second orgasm of the night.

 _Who wants to live forever?_

With a strangled cry into Itachi's mouth, Neji cums, feeling Itachi's own cock quiver against his as he cums at the same time; his semen mingling with Neji's as it falls all over their chests, their cocks, and stains their black pants.

Another kiss and Neji feels Itachi pull back, though his weight doesn't leave, instead settles on his hips and legs, straddling him. Neji doesn't pay him any attention, enjoying Itachi's warmth, as his eyelids droop. He fleetingly wonders if he can get in an hour or two's shut eye before he meets up with TenTen and Lee.

"Neji?" Itachi's voice is soft, a whisper, as though he's scared to wake him up, in case he had drifted off.

 _Forever is our today_

"Hn, what is it?"

There's a slight pause.

"Neji…I love you."

Neji's eyes fly open, but it's too late; with lightening speed that Neji – even if he hadn't been too shell-shocked to move – couldn't have matched, Itachi plunges a shuriken in to his lover's still beating heart.

 _Who waits forever anyway?_


End file.
